


Valentine Sweets

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius sent Draco to pick up Narcissa's favorite chocolates.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Valentine Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's week 2/1 to 2/8 canon couples and I picked: Lucius X Narcissa for this one as well. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius Malfoy was ecstatic when Draco brought over some of Pansy’s sweet Valentine’s chocolates.

“Now, Draco, did you get exactly what I ordered for your mother? You know how she loves those triple chocolate hazelnut heart shaped candies that Pansy makes every Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes, Father, and they’re all neatly arranged in this nice heart-shaped box.” Draco presented the dark green trimmed red box to his father.

“Excellent work! I’ve got her favorite meal all prepared for tonight. And I’ve got her this special surprise gift,” Lucius brought out a small heart shaped box for Narcissa.

“Great. Mother would love that!”


End file.
